Franklinium
| saurian_name = Vhudbcadaim (Vd) /'vud•gä•dām/ | systematic_name = Untrinilium (Utn) /'ün•trī•nil•ē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = Franklinium family | series = Lavoiside series | coordinate = 5 | left_element = Berzelium | right_element = Darwinium | particles = 481 | atomic_mass = 353.9322 , 587.7182 yg | atomic_radius = 167 , 1.67 | covalent_radius = 179 pm, 1.79 Å | vander_waals = 195 pm, 1.95 Å | nucleons = 351 (130 }}, 221 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.70 | nuclear_radius = 8.43 | half-life = 9.6449 y | decay_mode = | decay_product = By | electron_notation = 130-8-24 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 37, 21, 9, 3 | oxistates = +3, +5, +6, +7, +8 (a strongly ) | electronegativity = 1.36 | ion_energy = 596.0 , 6.177 | electron_affinity = 9.9 kJ/mol, 0.103 eV | molar_mass = 353.932 / | molar_volume = 54.420 cm /mol | density = 6.504 }} | atom_density = 1.70 g 1.11 cm | atom_separation = 449 pm, 4.49 Å | speed_sound = 1866 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Bluish gray | phase = Solid | melting_point = 409.68 , 737.42 136.53 , 277.75 | boiling_point = 914.70 K, 1646.45°R 641.55°C, 1186.78°F | liquid_range = 505.02 , 909.03 | liquid_ratio = 2.23 | triple_point = 409.68 K, 737.42°R 136.53°C, 277.75°F @ 47.465 , 3.5602 | critical_point = 2237.47 K, 4027.45°R 1964.32°C, 3567.78°F @ 571.1412 , 5636.744 | heat_fusion = 5.651 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 108.592 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.06870 /(g• ), 0.12366 J/(g• ) 24.316 /(mol• ), 43.768 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 6.34 Absolute: 2.13 | atom_abund = 4.70 }} Franklinium is the provisional non-systematic name of an undiscovered with the Fn and 130. Franklinium was named in honor of (1706–1790), who revolutionized the , investigated the effects of on , and proved that is a form of . This element is known in the scientific literature as untrinilium (Utn) or simply element 130. Franklinium is the tenth element of the lavoiside series and located in the periodic table coordinate 5g . Atomic properties Franklinium has the of one-sixth of a . The contains 8 s and 23 surrounding the . Energy levels and orbitals contain electrons, filled in order of ground state energies. In total, there are 130 electrons with the average of 16 electrons per energy level and 6 per orbital. The number of electrons in the order of energy levels are 2, 8, 18, 32, 37, 21, 9, 3. All those electrons orbit the nucleus that contains three times more particles than electrons. Nucleus contains two types of particles, one containing just the identical number of that particle as electrons, a reason why this atom has no overall charge. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , franklinium has no s. The longest-lived is Fn with a of 9.645 years. It s to By. Fn has a half-life of 403 days while Fn has a half-life of 203 days. All of the remaining isotopes have half-lives less than 50 hours while majority of these have half-lives less than 8 minutes. Franklinium also has , the longest-lived is Fn with a half-life of 17 minutes. Fn has a half-life of 2.5 minutes while Fn 1.5 minutes. All the rest have half-lives less than three seconds and most will decay to corresponding ground state isotopes through while others alpha decay, beta decay, cluster decay or undergo fission. Chemical properties and compounds Franklinium has chemical properties similar to neighboring elements. Based on its of 1.36 and first of 6.18 eV, franklinium is moderately active. Elemental franklinium is unstable in the air as it loses luster due to the formation of oxide coating, which protects the metal inside. The element mainly exhibits +6 and +8 s as well as less common +3, +5 and +7 states. In s, however, +5 is slightly more common than +6. When dissolved in water, Fn is green, Fn is blue, and Fn is dark purple. The metal is soluble in s such as and . Franklinium burns with an orange-yellow flame to form dark blue-green powder franklinium(VI) oxide (FnO ) or greenish black franklinium(VIII) oxide (FnO ). Franklinium also burns in pure atmosphere to form franklinium(VI) carbonate (Fn(CO ) ), which decomposes at 727 K (849°F) to FnO and CO . Franklinium(VI) carbide (Fn C ) forms when Fn(CO ) is heated with alkaline oxides such as (CaO) and water. :2 Fn(CO ) + 2 CaO + 2 H O → Fn C + 2 Ca(OH) + 3 CO + 6 O Franklinium halides can easily form, such as FnF and FnCl . It can also form oxyhalides (when halide reacts with water) and nitrohalides, such as FnNF , obtained when metal is heated with . Organofranklinium are s of franklinium, including triethylfranklinium ((C H ) Fn), pentaphenylfranklinium ((C H ) Fn), and franklinium triformate (Fn(HCO ) ). Physical properties Franklinium is a bluish gray metal with a mediocre of 6.5 g/cm . In one cm cube, there are approximately 11 sextillion (1.1 ) atoms and the average distance between atoms is 460 picometers (4.60 angstroms). Franklinium forms , meaning atoms arrange to form a cube as well as one at the center of two sides. At its melting point of 278°F, franklinium would appear as a greenish gray liquid. The maximum temperature in which liquid franklinium is stable is 1187°F. Franklinium vapor is dark golden color at 1187°F. In order to melt one mole of franklinium, 5.65 kilojoules of energy is needed, while in order to boil one mole of it, 108.59 kilojoules is required. Occurrence It is certain that franklinium is virtually nonexistent on Earth, and is believe to barely exist somewhere in the . Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is virtually impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. . Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of franklinium in the universe by mass is 6.34 , which amounts to 2.13 kilograms or more than 's mass worth of this element. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of franklinium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Fn. : + + 29 n → Fn : + + 27 n → Fn Category:Lavoisides